Overcoming Distance
by ziRi.butterfly
Summary: All it takes is seven days with her and him in the same room, to make her realize how love moves unexpectedly. But when fate intervenes with love, their seven days together might be plagued first with several years apart. JONDA and ROMY
1. What Makes Her Blush

**Overcoming Distance**

All it takes is seven days with her and him in the same room, to make her realize how love moves unexpectedly. But when fate intervenes with love, their seven days together might be plagued first with several years apart.

**A/N:** No powers.

**A/N 2.0:** This jonda is attempted because Goldylockz requested it, but alas a Romy fan such as I am cannot make a fic without my favorite couple… ergo this is a JONDA and a ROMY as well.

Also this story is dedicated to roguishcharm my partner in crime, be noted that some of the ideas and concepts of this story are due to inspired conversations that involve our crazy minds. (Angie, you must read this part with conviction and emotion)

**1. What Makes Her Blush**

Wanda Maximoff surveyed the room when she entered, a tray of food in her hands. As a designer, this house is one of her biggest breaks and she was very excited. "You ready?" She asked as her best friend and partner entered the room holding a bottle of champagne in her hands.

"You know it." Lulled Rogue as she smiled at Wanda while tucking her white streaked hair behind her ear she then resumed opening the bottle and began pouring the liquid in two glasses.

"Cheers." Both said pushing their glasses together giving off a clank.

Twenty-four year old Rogue invited her closest friends to her newly bought home in Miami. It was a two-storey house with 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, a kitchen, dining area, a cozy living room, a patio and a balcony over looking the magnificent blue ocean. This was her pride and joy, her designed piece and her first big investment. She smiled at Wanda from across the room, who in turn smiled back, before she heard a familiar sound from behind her "Ello stranger." said a husky voice, recognizing it as her boyfriend's, she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss.

Wanda looked exquisite today, her black hair hung wildly on her shoulders and her hips swayed in a hypnotizing movement as she showcased their masterpiece to colleagues and old friends from Bayville, unlike Rogue, she likes it small and cozy like the condominium she lives in provided by the agency called Frost Design where they worked. Wanda's got her life in order and pretty much covered at this young age, probably because of her great intellect and her ability to excel in almost everything, everything but matters of the heart that is.

She was amazed at how far her success has gone, of course she wouldn't be here without her work partner, but as she glance at Rogue and her boyfriend, she can't help feeling a stab of jealousy and probably regret. She was jealous because Rogue had both success in the professional and personal field, and regret because of being a little too reserved in the area of relationships, not that it wasn't a good move considering her great lifestyle, only that the emptiness she now feels is beginning to take its toll on her.

She smiled as she remembered a time when people called Rogue "the untouchable woman" because of the same reasons and more. Any guy who would come near her ends up getting beaten up with words, but when Remy came, it sure changed everything. She looked at them yet again, starry-eyed and holding hands, she couldn't help but feel proud and happy for her friend. Rogue and Remy were together since college and it was probably the best thing that has happened to them. If only she could say the same for her…

Time went by fast as the others said their goodbyes and went to their cars and carpools back to the Xavier mansion where Wanda and Rogue stayed in their teenage years, it was a boarding house for well-to-kids whose parents are working far away.

Wanda decided on staying in Rogue's house, as she helped her best friend clean the clutter from the party and put up finishing touches on the decorations. When they finished, the two plopped down on Rogue's purple couch, which was designed by her.

"Wow." Exclaimed the southerner who is still in awe at the work that they made.

"Yeah, it was what we have envisioned and more."

"Ah know… thanks Wanda for helping me, Ah'm so glad yah decided tah learn how t'draw."

"You know, interior designing was not really fun for me back then."

"Good thing you had a change of heart." Rogue laughed at her friend who didn't know a pencil stroke when they were in high school, apparently Wanda didn't want to go to college without her best friend and Rogue bearing the natural talent of drawing pushed them to enroll in interior designing, much to her amusement and Wanda's tortured grumbling. Those four years were cruel for Wanda but when they graduated she passed with flying colors too, and look at them know, designing chairs, tables, gardens and houses.

Wanda then broke her chuckle after a few minutes and resumed at asking questions. "Where's Kurt, I didn't see him anywhere, it's not like him to ditch us on a party?"

"After what happened two nights ago, I don't think he'll show his face here for awhile."

"Why, what happened?"

"Trust meh yah don't wanna know."

"Try me, what did Kurt do this time?"

"Fine but promise meh that after this, we won't talk about it again."

"That embarrassing huh?"

Rogue gave Wanda her infamous death glare.

"Okay, I Promise!!" Wanda replied leveling her right hand on her face.

After a minute, Rogue began her long awaited speech. "Well it's not Kurt doing something, well it was actually us doing something and him catching us… doing something." Rogue replied a little nervous hence the repetition of her little phrases.

"When did this happen?" Wanda asked trying not to chuckle but failing miserably.

"Two nights ago… well Remy and Ah were tired, moving mah stuff can be pretty exhausting."

"Yeah tell me about it." Rogue slapped her friend's hand playfully at her comment.

"Let meh finish first okay… Ah decided to sit down for a moment and well… Remy went for the bed, Ah got angry of course, he was sweaty and the bed sheets were new. But he pulled meh in and Ah-."

"STOP! I don't want to know any details girl… it's too much for my ears."

"We weren't doing anything, but Ah was so mad at him."

"Why?"

"Ah was sweaty too."

"Poor ruined sheets." Wanda said mockingly clasping her hands together as if praying.

"Yeah, and then Kurt decided to show up, his first intention was to actually help. But when he saw us, wrestling on the bed, and Ah was still angry by the way." Rogue added. "He gave this really long lecture about how we didn't need his help, were playing around and bla bla bla." Rogue added imitating her brother's facial expressions.

"And then what did you do, I thought you said he caught you two doing it, was that it?"

"Well yah know Remy, he got one of his dirty schemes again, this time he knew perfectly how to reverse the embarrassment to Kurt so after he went down… We decided to yah know… Ah didn't want tah go through details."

"I could just imagine." Wanda was laughing hysterically now.

"Hearing the noises, he went back up thinking Ah was in trouble or something and the rest is… lets just say Ah was the one embarrassed, Remy was smirking all over the place before laughing and Kurt… Ah think he's pretty dysfunctional right now. Ah swear brothers are annoying."

She was answered by nothing but Wanda's shrieks of laughter. "Don't ask me how you look right now, cause I would answer that you look more mortified than the time when we decided to dye your hair blonde."

"Ah'm never gonna hear the end of this am Ah?"

"No." More laughing ensued.

"Very funny, Ah hope your brother returns yah the favor someday." Rogue answered as she slapped Wanda's leg with a magazine.

"I hope not, its way too _embarrassing_." Wanda answered stressing the last word.

"Whatever, Ah knew Ah shouldn't have told yah."

"Don't worry okay, your secrets safe with me. By the way, umm Rogue, I wanna ask you a serious question."

"Suh, go ahead."

"How do you know when you are ready to love?"

"What kind o' question is that? Ah guess yah just feel it."

"Feel it huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes it comes in the most annoying of packages but if it's fo' yah, its gonna find its way t'yah, not just once, but as long as yah haven't realize it yet, one way or another its gonna find its way back.

"You stay too much with that Cajun; you're getting dramatic and overly sensitive."

"You're the one t'talk, where did yah get this question so suddenly?"

"Nowhere, Ah just thought about it, out of the blue… don't mind me."

"Uh-huh, like Ah'm goin' t'believe that. What you in love now, who's the lucky guy?"

"There's none."

"Ya'll should try better than that; come on, Ah shared something didn't Ah, your turn."

"Love and Wanda… well not yet I think, there are still places to go, and things to see."

"Humph, it could be right under yer nose and still yah wouldn't know."

"I thought you would just feel it?"

"Not if you won't let it."

The words found their way into Wanda's thoughts but she didn't have time to answer as there was a knock on the door, startling the two women.

"Rems could yah get that?"

"Ya, could be Johnny anyway." Remy called from the dinning room, where he was doing his outlining for the blue prints of a building he was engineering.

"Hey Wanda, Ah'll get us some coffee ok." The woman in question only nodded in reply before picking up a magazine from Rogue's coffee table and browsing through its contents absent-mindedly.

**...XXX…**

"Mon ami, ya missed de party."

"Stuck in traffic mate." The man with the unusual orange hair answered whilst Remy ushered him into the cozy living room.

Upon sensing she wasn't alone, Wanda looked up from the magazine she was reading, to Remy who was now with a man _with an adoring smile_, as Wanda observed.

John Allerdyce, arranged his shirt as he followed Remy, when he entered the room, he was greeted with a pair of blue eyes belonging to a beautiful woman with flowing jet-black hair. He was speechless and was lost in a trance as he couldn't keep his eyes off her, so he stood there looking at her the whole time.

Remy was obviously clueless to what was happening in the room, he didn't feel the present tension as his friends locked eyes with each other, and neither were paying much attention to anything Remy was saying.

It wasn't until Remy made mention of John meeting his girlfriend that the Aussie broke eye contact. Surely he didn't want to get in trouble with Remy's girlfriend… No, it wasn't him to fancy his friends' Sheilas.

Remy felt John stiffen beside him and was about to ask him why when Rogue entered the room. "Ah _mon ami_, this _belle femme _is my girlfriend Rogue." Remy said walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist in a possessive manner.

John sighed with relief upon realizing that the woman on the sofa, who he was really fond of looking at, wasn't the infamous Rogue after all. Now there are shimmers in his eyes and a huge grin on his lips.

"And dis woman in front o' you be Wanda, Rogue's best friend, she co-designed the house too." Remy then looked at the two women. "Dis be _mon_ friend Johnnny Boy."

"Call me John."

"John." Wanda repeated.

"Hi Johnny, nice tah meet yah." Rogue said from across the room before placing two coffee cups on table in front of Wanda. "What can Ah get yah?"

"Coffee would be okay _Sheila_." He answered looking at what the cups contained.

Rogue merely gave a nod before she pulled the smiling Cajun towards the kitchen leaving Wanda and John alone in the living room.

"Hi Oy'm John."

"So I've heard…"

John continued to talk, not minding the sarcasm in the woman's words. "How do you know them?"

"Rogue and Remy?"

John nodded in reply.

"Been friends with Rogue since high school, we went to the same school and lived in the same house. As for Remy, he has been hanging out with us since college. He was our senior but I guess Rogue did a number on him." Wanda laughed inwardly upon reminiscing her college days with her friends. "What about you?"

"I'm Remy's officemate at the firm; we share an apartment in New York too."

"Oh so you're the crazy roommate who's fond of lighters, I recalled one time where Rogue got angry at Remy for burning her folders with all her files for a presentation. Boy, I reckon he now knows what the word _nag_ means."

"That would be me…"

"So you are for real, we kinda thought "Johnny" was Remy's imaginary friend from childhood who likes to play with fires."

John replied with a small laugh. "Remy can be unbelievable sometimes."

"You know, since that incident Remy hasn't smoked a stick, must have been to prove he didn't burn and will not burn anything in the future."

"Oh so that's why he quit."

Wanda nodded in return.

So, you have a boyfriend?"

"Wha?- I mean no." Wanda said, taken aback, feeling a little angry but blushing nonetheless.

"Sorry, Oy'm not very good at these things."

"It's okay." Answered a shy Wanda. _'I'm not either.'_ She added mentally.

"Maybe it's because I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Again Wanda blushed as she tried to hide her face by pretending to read the magazine that she was holding.

"You don't believe me?"

"Its not that, it's just that… I've never been called that way before."

"And why not?" John asked, as he fought for her attention.

"Rogue's got that department covered, well I mean, she's got the beauty and I'm the brains behind the operation." John's eyes were fixated on her as if asking for more explanation. "I mean she tells me I am beautiful too but…"

"But?"

"I don't think so."

"Oy, you gotta go to self esteem therapy with me. I don't believe what you said."

"About what?"

"You, not being beautiful… Don't your boyfriends ever tell you so?"

"Well I… I-."

Wanda was blushing profusely now, much to her relief and John's disappointment, their conversation was cut short when Rogue and Remy re-entered the room.

"Remy sees ya two got acquainted already."

Wanda resumed reading and John only smiled back.

"Listen yah two, ya'll should stay the night. It's raining cats and dogs outside."

True enough thunder and lightning can be heard outside with the heavy clank of the rain making it difficult for John to make the long journey back to New York, and although Wanda had a condominium here in Miami, Rogue wouldn't let her friend out in a storm.

"Looks like were stuck here huh?" John said smiling.

"Yeah looks like it."

"Here yah go John." Rogue said as she gave John his coffee.

"Ah Rogue, I'm gonna use the bath." Wanda said as she stood up and dusted her clothes.

"Okay… yah take the red room, yah know that's yours anyway."

"Hmm-kay."

"Hey _petite_, don't forget dinner in 20."

"Yes dad, I won't forget." Wanda called back as she made her way upstairs but not before glancing back at the three chatting away below the stairs. Upon eye contact with John, he gave her a wink. Wanda cheeks grew red as she found her way towards her room, murmuring to herself. "It's gonna be a long, long night."

**(huzah, chap 1 done.)**

**Translations:**

_Mon ami – my friend_

_Mate – buddy/friend_

_Shiela – girl/lady_

_Belle – beautiful_

_Femme – woman/lady_

_Huzah! – Its an expression_

**Hope I got everything right**

**A/N 3.0: **okay, that's it for the first chapter… yey! I hope you like this one.

I try to be as humorous as possible, if this chapter made you cry, I dunno what's going on! Lol, anyway, I'm not gonna know unless you review.

Now excuse me as I need to take my long awaited bath…


	2. Lonely is the Night, Alright

**Overcoming Distance**

**A/N: **2nd Installment of this story… hope ya'll like it

**2. Lonely is the Night, Alright**

Dinner was uneventful save for the few glances thrown by Wanda to John and vice-versa, funny thing was, neither of them seemed to notice when the other one was looking. The only thing noted by the couple opposite them was the unnerving silence from the usually talkative Wanda and the overly crazy John. Remy as usual was the one who always broke the silence, telling jokes and flirtatious advances that were directed towards Rogue.

The quartet stayed up after dinner, talking about work, playing cards and in Remy's case, drinking beer and daring his _Chere, _when things got too heated between the two, Wanda and John decided to resign to bed.

John couldn't sleep, he was thinking of Wanda of course, and how she looks like at this time of the night. He didn't get a chance to see her, after the little card game they had, and it felt like weeks had past by, but in reality, it has only been about 15 minutes and 16, no 18 seconds ago. He counted, crazy as it sounded. He tried to keep the image of Wanda from appearing in his head, but try as he may, he couldn't, and the _noises next door_ didn't help either. "Lucky Cajun." He muttered to himself as he got up from the bed and headed for the door. He was about to open it too, but decided against it. He knew exactly how to vent out his frustrations. Eagerly he sat back in bed, took out his laptop from his bag and started working on a new story that just had a muse.

A few minutes earlier, in a place in the house dubbed as the "Red Room", Wanda tossed and turned in bed. The batteries of her mp3 just died and the charger was in Rogue's master bedroom. She didn't even consider going there, the last time was scary enough, when she walked in on them playing strip poker, she didn't even realize what was going on till a smirking naked Remy laughed with a fully clothed Rogue holding her set of cards. No, she didn't want to know what they were doing now. Her eyes then traveled to a painting of a rainbow on the other side of the room and found herself concentrating on one particular color. Orange. She didn't even like orange, but remembering John made her want to change her mind, John and his peculiar orange hair. She let out a low growl as she stepped out of bed, opened her door and walked the hallway aiming for a particular room at the far end. As she passed by the biggest room of the house a _small chuckle_ was heard from the inside along with a _loud thump_ on the floor and a muffled curse. _'Looks like one of them fell off the bed.'_ She thought before stopping in front of John's door and pressing her ear against it trying to guess whether the occupant was already asleep. A small creek was heard from the inside of the room, only inches away, before a flushed Wanda scrambled to her feet, ran to her room and shut the door quietly behind her.

…**XXX…**

The lavender coated walls of Rogue's bedroom joined with her strawberry shaped night-light gave a relaxing ambiance. It was perfect for a romantic house-warming event usually done by couples on their first "official" night in the house, and that was what Remy has on his mind as he stared at his girlfriend who was rubbing a sensual smelling lotion all over her legs and feet.

"Yah know, Ah think those two like each other."

"Uh-huh." Remy said as he took off his slippers.

"They make a cute couple."

"_Oui_." Remy answered as he hung his jacket on the hook behind the door.

"Ah dunno why yah are wearing that jacket anyway, its hot yah know."

"Ummm, hot." Remy noted as he took of his pants, revealing his black boxers, all the while keeping his eyes fixated on the southern beauty who was wearing a white low-cut night dress that came up to her mid-thighs.

"Remy, Ah'm dead serious, John and Wanda kept glancing at each other like crazy hawks during dinner."

"Really." Remy answered half interested in the conversation. In a split second, his shirt flew across the room and into the laundry basket by the door, exposing his muscled abs that rivaled those of Adonis'.

"Yah… its amusing tah watch, oh Ah know, maybe we can keep them here fo' a while, ask John tah wait till Monday b'fore going back to New York with yah." Rogue said before diving into the gold silk sheets of her bed. "What do yah think hun?"

Remy only walked towards her and the bed like a man about to claim his first price trophy from a long race.

"What's up with yah sugah, are yah feeling okay? You're panting."

"Uh-huh." He said yet again as he jumped on top of her.

"REMY!" Rogue shouted in reflex to her sudden shock upon feeling Remy's weight on top of her.

"Chere Remy wants ta see."

"See what?"

"Ya know."

"What? Again? Now?" Rogue said trying to squirm away from Remy's grasp pushing several items that were on the bed namely the brush, lotion bottle, a book and Remy's keys to the floor, making enough noise for the next room to hear.

"Uh-huh. Please _mon Chere_, gettin' agitated here."

"Well Ah can't do it with yah on top of meh."

Remy answered with a pout before tickling her violently, Rogue laughed loudly before falling off from the bed with a loud thump due to Remy's uncontrollable thirst to make her suffer. A few seconds later, a second body was on the floor with her, laughter emanated from their lips.

Upon recovery, Rogue stood up, her hair disheveled as she tried to compose herself with her hands on her hips. "Not funny LeBeau."

"Quiet _Chere_, ya might wake up de rest of the house."

Rogue hissed as she tried hard not to smile. "Fine, but yah started it."

"Not Remy's fault ya come ta bed wearing dat… But, leave the clothes on for later… Now he wants to see."

"Its one o'clock Rems, Ah'm tired we should get some sleep."

"Please, Remy's been waiting fo' soooo long, come on Roguey, don't be a party pooper, Remy just wants tah look at the big picture." He said while his hands created a giant frame in the air. He gave out his guilt speech to his girlfriend before adding his infamous pout and leading her hands to linger on his abs, a gesture he knew she couldn't resist, _'Oh the joy of having almost no clothes on'_, he mentally stated.

"Fine." Rogue said with a sigh of defeat as she took out her drawing pad from under the bed and showed Remy her new comics, starring Remy LeBeau and the _femme_ in distress named Anna-Marie.

…**XXX…**

Two hours later, Wanda found herself bored and wide awake, she glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table, it read 3:00. "Agh… when is this night gonna end." She said aloud as she stepped out of bed for the third time that night. Her footsteps led her towards the window, its still raining hard. She didn't understand it though, on nights like these she can sleep like a baby, now the cold and comforting ambiance of the rain, doesn't seem to help one bit. A few more minutes passed before she decided to go down the kitchen and pour herself some coffee. If she isn't going to get some sleep, might as well get something to get some warmth into her system.

When she got to the kitchen she found a lone figure sitting down a chair near the counter. "Hey you."

"Hey." He replied. "Can't sleep too huh."

"Yeah, must still be getting used to the new house."

"Probably… look, about earlier."

"Yeah?"

"When I asked you a personal question, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay."

"So, can we start over?"

"Sure… no more introductions thought, we kinda did that twice already."

"Okay."

"So you like movies?" John asked.

"Yeah, I often get my creative ideas after a watch a movie, but I don't watch in theaters anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's better to stay in, that way I can have a marathon and besides it isn't enjoyable to watch a movie in a movie house alone. It just seems wrong."

"Oh."

"You wanna watch something?"

"Now?"

"Well we couldn't sleep anyway, besides I know where Rogue stashes the good ones."

"But isn't the T.V. in their room?"

"She has a bigger one in the other room; it's her personal movie house, well in this case room."

"Great, Oy will get the popcorn."

"You a fan of action, cause I know just what to watch."

…**XXX…**

Never was there a movie that interest John as much as this one, truth be told he wasn't really a fan of action movies, he barely even likes anything beyond humor and drama, but sitting beside Wanda while eating popcorn and watching Iron Man can be counted as one of the most precious moments of his life. Before the movie began, they talked some more, about work, their homes and other friends and he began to learn more about Wanda, and the funny side of her that not too many people had the pleasure of knowing. He even got her favorite color… orange. During the movie, he was contented on looking intently on her profile and how her facial expressions change from time to time, showing intent sharpness when there was a fight scene, seriousness during a romantic scene and utter softness when he asks her a question that she replies to with pure honesty.

When the movie ended it was almost 5 a.m., Wanda must have warmed up to John because she was snuggled closely in his arms, they didn't even reach the climax of the movie when both of them resigned to sleep too tired to even notice that they weren't on their beds. As John was holding her closely, his sleeping face was harboring a smile and his usual busy aura was replaced by a melancholic one.

And the rain just came pouring down outside the beach house as the sun began to rise as a sign of the morning.

**(ptoink, another ending, albeit a happy one, too bad they weren't awake yet to feel the happiness. lol )**

**A/N 2.0:** Too bad a _certain someone_ watched Iron Man already before I got the chance to post this chapter… although I swear I wrote that part before you came home telling me you watched it. Lol anyway…

Okay, guys… wat do you think of this one huh?


	3. Compromising Positions

**Overcoming Distance**

**A/N: **Chap three babies! Thanks to those who reviewed last chap… Crazy Rikku Fan, Rogue 181, gambitfan85, and UltimateGammy91… That's all…

Oh who am I kidding, you too roguishcharm… she made me post this now… grrr!, oh well this one's for you! Lol.

Also thanks to those who placed this story in their alert list… I just hope I could get your feedbacks too, it's important to me, lol. So there… **ENOUGH TALK LET'S ROCK!!**

**3. Compromising Positions**

When the rain finally stopped, Rogue took her easel outside the balcony to draw. She marveled at the scene before her and wanted to capture the inviting ambiance provided by the beach. A calm wind brushed passed her as she tucked stray hairs on the back of her ear. She was about to resume her painting when she felt another's presence in her midst.

"Hey you." Said a feminine voice.

"Good morning tah yah Wanda, what's so different about yah today… hmmm Ah wonder?" Rogue replied with a knowing smile as she remembered the scene from earlier this morning, when she found Wanda and John asleep, in each others arms in the movie room.

"Ha-ha." Came Wanda's remark.

"If yah two wanted more privacy, yah should have placed a do not disturb sign on the door."

"We were just watching a movie."

"Uh-huh, so… how did it go, was it any good?" Rogue asked grinning from ear-to-ear.

"We didn't do anything silly!" Wanda said walking closer to where Rogue was seated.

"Ah… Wanda, Ah was talkin' about the movie?"

"Oh sorry… I just thought that."

"Ooooh you and yer dirty, dirty mind, well if anythin' did ever happen yah know Ah'm all ears and Ah'll be supportive of yah, Ah promise... Well??"

"You've been hanging around with Jean and Kitty too much, because they're starting to rub off on you."

"Ah'm Ah? Ah'm just stating the obvious."

"I'm saying you're nosy, a little too nosy for your reputation and to clear things up for the last time, nothing happened!"

Rogue laughed at the serious looking Wanda in front of her. "Hey, Ah was just kidding, no need tah go defensive with meh, Ah'm just happy."

"Doesn't take a genius to know why." Wanda lulled, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do yah mean?" Asked Rogue.

"Oh, I see your playing the guessing game. You know…" Wanda said as she moved closer to Rogue. "You and Remy should make your activities more discreet."

"Why, we weren't doing anythin'… oh ya'll thought we were, sorry tah burst yer bubble sugah, but we were just reading comics."

"Tell that to the judge."

Rogue didn't have the heart to object but her amusement wasn't hidden by an all too knowing smile across her face. "Believe it or not, it's the truth. Ah can't help it if you have a dirty mind."

"Can we talk about something else aside from the events from last night?"

"Fine, fine Ah'm only setting up momentum fo' mah piece." Rogue said pointing her brush at her drawing.

"And you decide so suddenly to use me for your amusement, I didn't think your drawing was supposed to be funny, anyway what's that supposed to be?" Wanda asked gesturing towards the unfinished sketch on the canvas.

"Come closer and see fo' yahself."

Wanda did as she was told and after a few minutes of analyzing the picture, she inched closer towards the railing of the balcony and looked at the sight that lay on the sand. It was none other than John in his half naked glory, lounging on a large towel that she recognized as Remy's; she was silent for a few moments, in awe at the scene that was before her, she smiled before looking at Rogue's painting again. "Wow."

"Wow to mah painting or wow tah Johnny boy?"

Wanda answered her friend with a glare and before she could say anything else, she turned her back towards Rogue and faced the beach again as the object of their conversation rose from his seat and turned to wave at her. Wanda smiled back at John but when he answered her with a wink. Wanda was too flushed to move.

"Like what you see? Ah think he likes yah." Said Rogue from behind her.

"Shut up, what's he doing out there anyway?"

"Ah dunno sunbathing Ah guess."

"But the sun's not even shining, the rain just stopped, all I see are dark clouds."

"Maybe he wants tah show the world his abs... or better yet, maybe he wants to show you his abs."

"Rogue, not everyone is obsessed with abs, cut it out with the abs fetish." Wanda told her smiling friend before they heard shouting from the beach. It was then that they saw John playing with the waves and shouting like a little boy on a field trip.

"Ah know he's weird, no Ah take that back. Ah know he's kinda crazy but Ah ain't gonna complain, Ah just saw him there, Ah got inspired and Ah painted and... he's cute too." Rogue added.

"True."

"Honey, this is fate in the works, there is a reason why you two are here, give it a shot. Ah can tell yah like him, he's yer type." Rogue said as she nudged Wanda's side.

"How do you know who and what my type is?"

"Friend's intuition… Wanda, even if yah've never had a boyfriend before, it doesn't mean that yah have a heart of stone. Come on just try."

"I am not sure, he's nice and all but…"

"But…?"

"We just met, and besides I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Yah know were living in the 21st century right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Girls are allowed to make the first move."

"Rogue, were not in high school anymore, I have to think about this rationally."

"Not every thing has tah be planned Wanda, some things are there just because it makes yah happy… it doesn't always have tah be, because yah need it."

Wanda only looked at Rogue intently.

"Ah don't know if Ah make sense tah yah, but the point is loosen up girl, yer life is not just work, work, work… yah have tah have fun too."

Wanda only smiled at Rogue. "Thanks… I'm sure I'll get what you are saying one of these days."

"Anyway, Ah have to finish this piece over the weekend, otherwise Ms. Frost is gonna nag meh tah death."

At the mention of their boss made Wanda lighten up and smile. "Better finish that then, if you wanna keep your position as Senior Art Director."

"Ah don't understand it, why do we have tah paint for the exhibit, we are designers, we design stuff, not paint inspirational pieces."

"Rogue, Ms. Frost knows how good you are when you're holding a paint brush, besides the art exhibit might do you good, I think she's just exposing your work to the world, about time too."

"Ah thought once Ah work hard enough and get this position Ah'll be able to relax a little, Ah never expected more work load. Yah were the one who wants more of this, so why am Ah the one doing it?"

"Stop complaining Roguey, the pay is exceptional and don't forget that you got this ass kicking crib because of it."

"Easy for yah tah say, yah have it easy… this is supposed to be a joint project, what kind of partner are yah? Yer letting me draw every time, it's unfair." Rogue said with a pout.

"I'm the kind of partner who gives you endless encouragement, and I'm a good critique too. Besides you and I both know that your ideas are way more creative."

"That isn't true."

"Well you draw better and isn't painting your dream?"

"Well it is… if you put it that way."

"See what I mean."

"Hey what about you, you never talk about what you wanna do, well aside from being successful about everything, that is."

"Me? Funny you should say that… I… I don't even know."

"Ah'm sure ya'll figure it out soon enough."

"I' m 24, I should have known what my dreams are when I was still grumbling about grades, college boys and school night parties. Now it just seems unimportant, irrelevant and-."

"And your love life?" Rogue said cutting Wanda's mumbling.

"How come you're still bothering me about that Rogue? I am just uninterested at the moment."

"Good thing you hate cats or else you'll be the psycho cat-lady everyone fears." Rogue shivered. "The thought alone makes me sick."

"Cut it out, I'll find what I'm looking for somehow."

"Like Ah said, it could be right under yer nose and still yah wouldn't know." Rogue said so softly it's barely audible for Wanda to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing, what Ah'm saying is that yah just have a lot tah think about… there are so many things in yer head, Ah think it just got too crowded."

"You and your weird imagination."

"Hey Ah wasn't the one eyeing fire boy over there." Rogue pointed to John who is roasting or more like burning hotdogs.

"I wasn't eyeing, besides you were the one painting him."

Rogue only laughed at her friend, pushing Wanda to her limits always gets Rogue the upper hand on just about anything, she wants to press about. "Still, you have tah promise meh, ya'll do the painting for this week."

"Me?" Wanda asked pointing her index finger to herself.

"Yes…"

"I'll do it now?"

"Yes, this time Ah'll supervise and criticize."

"Oh fine." Wanda said, grabbing the paintbrush from Rogue's hands.

"And don't forget about John."

"What about him?"

"Promise yah'll give him a chance?"

"I promise I'll talk to him, but that's as far as it's gonna go."

"O-K."

"F-I-N-E."

"G-O-O-D." Rogue and Wanda then laughed together, spelling their last words were always used by them whenever they close an argument whether serious or a playful one such as this one. They have been doing that since the first time they fought as friends and decided to make a tradition out of it.

"Mmmm, smells good."

"Must be Remy's cooking, yah go on ahead and prepare the table, Ah'll just place this inside." Rogue said as she picked up the easel carrying her canvas.

…**XXX…**

The tantalizing aroma of breakfast found its way to Wanda's nostrils as she found herself closing her eyes while she descended the stairs. If there was one thing she liked about Remy, it would be his cooking. She remembered all too well the first time Remy made dinner for her and Rogue, when she tasted his Chicken Curry it was all she could talk about the entire evening. She didn't like Remy at that time and she believes that he gained her approval of him and Rogue dating when he fed them with his tasty dinner. Yes it's true, that a way to a woman's best friend's heart is through her stomach too. As careful as Wanda was in going down the flight of stairs, she lost her balance when she slipped on what she could only guess as a slipper. Because her eyes were tightly shut upon going down the stairs, she didn't want to further embarrass herself and decided to hold back her scream as she braced herself from the fall… which never came.

There was a loud thump on a floor before she felt something soft cushioned her. "Whoa _Sheila_, are you alright?" Said the voice from beneath her.

Wanda was startled as she felt her body on top of another; she was frozen in her spot before she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her. She was afraid to open her eyes, not because she was still in shock from the fall. Her eyes were closed because she knew who she fell on to and she was restraining herself from kissing the lips of the man who smelled so intoxicating under her.

"Hey Wanda… are you okay?" John asked again, his face filled with worry.

"Yeah." Wanda managed to say in a whisper. When she opened her eyes at that moment, she found herself face to face with a worried and relieved John. She loosened her death grip on his arm and neck and backed her head away a little. "Ah, I- I guess so… Thank you John." She mentally slapped herself for her lost of words.

John got up from his position slowly while he assisted Wanda to stand. "No problem, but are you hurt anywhere, are you sure you're fine?" John asked while his hands traveled along her hips, waist and arms as if inspecting her before finally resting them on her face.

"Yes John I'm fine." Wanda replied her gaze avoiding his.

Sensing her hesitation, he let go of her face but he let his hands glide to her shoulders instead. "Thank God." He said before he sighed with relief.

"Ahem."

Both Wanda and John looked up at Remy before realizing that their hands were still on each other, Wanda hastily pulled her hands back and placed them at her sides before speaking up. "I fell for him-er- on him rather; I fell from the stairs on him." Wanda immediately corrected herself, thinking how funny that must have sounded, especially to Remy.

"Whatever y' say _petite_, by the way breakfast is served, do make yourselves comfortable while Remy calls his _femme_." Remy said before winking at Wanda and giving John the thumbs up. "Now if you'll excuse me." He added before pushing past them and making his way upstairs to Rogue.

When he was out of ear-shot, Wanda turned to face John. "How long has he been watching us?"

"Long enough."

"Man, Rogue is gonna bombard me with questions later… I'm never getting my way out of this one, this is so awkward…" Upon realizing she was rumbling she quickly turned to face John who was smiling at her. "Ah sorry."

"No problem_ Sheila_."

Wanda then proceeded to move toward the dining area but not before turning and looking back at John. "Thanks for catching me."

"Anytime." John said with a smile.

When Wanda turned to look at him, she unconsciously made her long black hair flip which made John smile wider, if that was even possible. When she thanked him for the catch, she left him bewildered and overly happy. As he looked at her retreating form and how her hips glide with every step, he realized that what he was feeling wasn't just fondness anymore. Every time he has an encounter with Wanda, from the movie last night, their funny talks and awkward moments such as this, he feels elated and satisfied. A thing he hasn't felt in a long time.

…**XXX…**

Wanda was in the patio, sitting in front of Rogue's easel; a new empty canvas lay in front of her, paintbrush in one hand, coffee on the other, she didn't know how Rogue talked her into finishing her promised artwork. Rogue was right, they were interior designers, not painters… why Emma makes them do it, is a sure puzzle now more than ever. "That crazy woman." Wanda said aloud before sipping her coffee and putting down the brush in exchange for a pencil and a drawing pad. If she was going to finish this, she has to conceptualize the interior designer way… Now if only she knew what she was going for, that would make the job easier.

"Wanda, phone call." Rogue called from the living room.

"Who is it?"

"Yer brother."

"Pietro? What does he want now?" Wanda said as she made her way to where Rogue, Remy and John were. She did a quick glance to the three occupants of the room; Closest to the phone was Rogue, who was busy scribbling new drawings on her pad, her cell phone pressed against her ear, talking to Emma most probably because of the scowl on her face, Remy was sitting beside her playing poker with John, who sat across from him. Remy looked to be winning, poor John, she recalled thinking before putting the purple receiver to her ear.

"What now? Uh-huh… Wait you can't do that… Get your own house for crying out loud!!... You have until tomorrow afternoon… stay out of my room, or I swear I'll… Fine!... this is the last time Pietro, get it? Good!"

She slammed the receiver down with a clank and she angrily sat down on the nearest space available and it was after a couple of seconds before she realized the all three were looking at her. Then Rogue placed her phone on the table and arranged her papers very slowly, Remy in turn picked up a couple of cards that fell from his hand when Wanda shouted a while ago in equal pace. John eyed both suspiciously before deciding to open his mouth.

John turned to face Wanda. "What was that about?"

"WHAT!?" Wanda shouted back.

John was taken aback, considering the fact that Wanda's voice came out really loud and as she was seated beside him, her lips strategically located close to his ear. After a long silence, he composed himself before looking at the couple in front of him. It was then that he understood why they were acting so funny. 'Note to self, don't talk to Wanda when she's angry.'

"Sorry." He heard her almost instantly, it was a whisper, but he heard it. "Sorry." Wanda repeated louder this time. "That was my brother; I need a place to crash for the rest of the weekend." Wanda said looking at John then at Rogue.

"Yah know, ya'll are always welcome here… by the way what did he say?"

"He's at the condo; he's taking his girlfriend there. You know Pietro, he's the abominable show off, and apparently he couldn't tell his girlfriend that he's still living with dad."

"But _petite_, yer father be living in a mansion _non_?"

"Yeah, but still… he has more pride than all of us combined. I don't even know where to start."

"Don't worry, yah can stay here."

"I know, it's just so… UGH!" Wanda shouted earning a jump from John. "Sorry again." She said to him when she recovered before asking to be excused as she went upstairs to her room.

"Don't you worry _mon ami_, She's like that sometimes, but she be _bon _soon, she just have her moments." Remy said as he placed an arm around Rogue's shoulders.

John only nodded with an understanding smile.

"Oh Rems, we forgot tah tell her about tomorrow." Rogue said looking to face Remy.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Yah promised to take meh tah the falls remember."

"Oh right, well we can take her with us neh, unless Roguey wants more alone time with Remy, that Remy can understand."

"Dream on swamp rat… Ah'm just worried that she would feel left out because well, because of us…" Rogue paused for a moment when she remembered something and looked intently at John.

"What?" Asked John.

"Yah don't mind coming with us right, just hang out with Wanda, get tah know us girls better… what do yah say?"

"Mate, now I know how you feel when you say, you can't turn down your girlfriend's requests."

"See what Remy means… Anyway we can head back to New York Sunday night

Rogue in turn, smiled with delight.

…**XXX…**

That night Wanda was sitting on her bed starring intently at the sketch on her drawing pad, or at least what was scribbled on it. After only a few minutes of concentrating, she deciphered what she wanted to draw a scene of the great outdoors that shouted peace, tranquility and kick ass strength. She wanted power in her drawings, captivation and uniqueness… but as always she didn't know how to execute. She was stuck in her thoughts once again and after her favorite song ended on her mp3, she threw her pencil on the floor, grabbed her towel and went for the bathroom for a long awaited dip in the tub. Maybe after she is refreshed, she can get back to work.

There were three bathrooms in Rogue's house, one was in the master bedroom, Rogue is there right now, one was downstairs, which was occupied by Remy, she then entered the third bath located upstairs upon finding it empty. She then went inside quickly undressed and prepared her bath.

"Concepts, concepts… hmmm let me see… What should I use water, Wind or Fire?... color palette, shades of purple… maybe red, could be either green or brown too... Ah what else?" Wanda was busy thinking of her art piece fifteen minutes after she has settled into the green Jacuzzi. The lights were lit low and the scented candles gave out the aura of a spa in the Bahamas. Despite her growing frustration over her unfinished work she left behind, she couldn't help but relax and blend with the ambiance of the room, lost in her thoughts…

_She heard the door open very slowly, the creaking of the wood sent chills down her spine. She had the sudden urge to shout at whoever entered the bathroom while she was there but it was too late, too late because she felt the other occupant undressing, she heard zippers being pulled down, a light flap of a shirt, a loud clank of a belt and the sound heavy pants as it fell against the bathroom tiles. She was stuck where she was, frozen and cursing at herself. Why she didn't speak or how she managed to stand up she couldn't remember. Next thing she knew, the image of the man she so longed to see was standing in front of her, naked. He placed his hand on her shoulders and smirked. "Hello Sheila." He said and before she could respond, he leaned down and gave her, her first kiss._

"Damn." Wanda said in a whisper, as she straightened in the tub. "It was just a dream." She exclaimed as blurry remnants of what she was thinking in her sleep took center stage in her thoughts. "This is too damn crazy." She brushed off before standing up from the tub; she then pulled the cork of the tub and opened the shower to rinse off the bubbles from her body. As she did so, she made a mental note to find her towel; she scanned the room only to find it on the other end, waiting for her beside the door. As she stepped out of the tub she jolted upright when the familiar creaking sounds of the door plague her ears as she hastily ran for cover.

"Shit, shit, shit. I can't believe this is happening."

The door opened wider, and in came John with his back to her.

"Crap…" she said aloud before the man shut the door instantly and turned his head to face her naked form.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!."

They yelled almost simultaneously but Wanda shut her mouth as she noted that John's scream was longer, she looked at him and blushed a deep red as he returned the gesture but looking her up and down, up and down, before settling his gaze on her face to hide his amusement.

Finally realizing that she was still unclothed, she slapped John's face lightly before pressing her body close behind him in an attempt to hide her self from his eyes. John then realizing the close proximity of their body, decided to look at her face but Wanda cupped his face with her hands from behind disabling his chances of looking back.

"Try to look and you're dead!"

"But Wanda I-… AHHHHHH" He shouted as she tightly gripped his face further. "Look I am sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"Shut up, and don't try to peek." Said a blushing Wanda as she tried to reach for her towel with her left hand, but she was having a hard time because John's body was in her way.

"Wanda I can see you in the mirror."

The realization hit her that a huge mirror was in front of John making him see all of her. "Crap, close your eyes… close them!" She said as she removed her hand from his face and took the towel from the hook.

"Ow." John said as he opened his eyes later, seeing a now glaring Wanda who is draping the towel in her body. He wanted to commend her on her perfect figure but he realized that now's probably not the best time as he sensed that Wanda's furious state may get him an early death. He then slowly resigned to regaining whatever respect she has for him left and turned to look at the door.

Noticing his turning away, Wanda's eyes softened before opening the door and walking away towards her room.

As soon as John was alone in the bathroom, he shut the door, made sure it was locked then jumped in delight. He wasn't a pervert but he was happy. He was getting used to the feeling of Wanda's body close to him as he remembered their embrace from last night, her falling on top of him that morning, earning her body a free feel of his bare chest and last but not least, this bathroom incident. He swore that it was an accident, he hadn't intended on walking in on her, but the door wasn't locked. Isn't that supposed to mean that the room was unoccupied? In any case he concluded that it was one of the best moments of his life.

He proceeded with his bathroom routines but all the while he was thinking of a certain someone. It was a great day for him, and he was sure tomorrow would be another one. John can be heard singing loudly in the shower, the only thing that's constant aside from the mental image of Wanda in his mind was the smile on his face… and who knows what else he would do in there?

**A/N 2.0:** LOL what do u think he was doing in there? Ooh you and your dirty minds!! Haha… anyway… remember I appreciate reviews, I am a sucker for those so don't keep them away from me… lol


	4. Stranded

**Overcoming Distance**

**A/N: **Lol sorry I took longer than usual to update, but after that controversial bathroom scene I felt that my original plan for chap 4 wasn't good enough so I kept on adding and deleting things and I almost lost my mind during the process, hence the delay. Thank goodness for beta-readers… lol Roguishcharm, thanks for the happy scolding.

_t__his chap is dedicated to roguishcharm's discarded apple. _

Enjoy!!

**4. Stranded **

It was beautiful Sunday morning, and as promised, Remy took them to a secluded hideaway in the woods called Black Jungle. The best part of the trip, besides the scenery, was getting away from the city and taking a break from their jobs. While the boys unload Remy's truck of their luggage, the girls were tasked to set up the picnic table. Due to their excitement over the place, it only took them a couple of minutes to finish and immediately, they plopped down the picnic table for lunch.

"John, could you go grab some beers." Remy ordered John, who sat beside the cooler.

John followed suit, and Wanda who was sitting across from him, held the opener to his face. "Thanks." John said, but instead of grabbing it, the opener fell to the ground. Both looked under the table and when John reached for the fallen item, his gaze fell on Wanda's cleavage, bunched up by her tight red bikini top. "Wow." He said.

"Excuse me?" Wanda asked an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Ah nothing, I meant to say. Woo-would you like to do the honors of opening the bottles?" John replied.

Rogue tapped the top of the table, earning a jolt from John. "Hey yah two, are yah gonna stay under there, or are would yah like tah come up here and open these bottles tah get the party started?"

"Ah yea." Wanda said, as both straightened up to their usual positions with John choosing to remain silent as he opened the bottles.

After the food was gone, they found themselves playing cards on the table, betting their clothes and chugging down beers as their mindless chatter filled the area.

"This place is terrific Rems." Rogue said as she marveled at the sight of the tall tress and the spectacular falls.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would enjoy the scenery so much." Wanda agreed smiling.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts ma' ladies, Remy's afraid this fairy tale is gonna be over later tonight." He said with a playful grin.

"Oh way to shed darkness into everything LeBeau, you just had to ruin a perfect moment." Wanda said as she slapped her towel across Remy's face.

"Ow _Chere_, careful with the face." Remy said as he cupped his face with his hands in exaggeration, earning a smirk from Wanda, their card playing forgotten.

"Silly." Rogue said towards Remy and Wanda before turning to face the other member of the group. "Hey John, yer awfully quiet, is somethin' botherin' yah?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, just admiring the view, reminds me so much of the outback in Australia, I forgot how much I miss it. It sure brings back a lot of memories."

"Well, Ah have tah agree with yah on tha- AHHHHH!" Rogue screamed as she felt herself being lifted off the wooden chair, and held bridal style. "REMY! Put me down!"

Remy gave his disgruntle girlfriend a peck on the lips and grinned from ear-to-ear. "Ready tah go for a swim chere?" he asked, as he carried her to the edge of the lake.

"Yah better not! Ah'm serious!" Rogue yelled, and started kicking her legs, trying to make an escape, but Remy held on tight. "Remy! Please, DON'T!"

Her plead fell on deaf ears. "Hold your breath!" He said just before he submerged them into the water.

Rogue was the first to surface, and when Remy came up for air, Rogue began a playful game of splash with him. Not to be out done, Remy dove into the water, and before Rogue could swim off; Remy grabbed her legs and pulled her under. John and Wanda watched the couple from the safety of the picnic table, and laughed when Rogue surfaced, and screamed a few obscenities at Remy before swimming after him.

"They're really happy together aren't they?" John asked, as he looked over at Wanda.

"Yea, they are." She agreed, and met his gaze, only to turn away when last night's events came to mind.

John gathered up his nerves just so he could strike up a conversation with Wanda but before he could say a word, Wanda stood up, grabbed her drawing pad and excused herself.

"Ah… I'll just go over there and finish this." Wanda said holding the pad up to John, she pretended to be doing something with the pencils in her pocket to avoid John's gaze.

"Okay." John said with a sigh. "I'll just hang here by myself for a while." He said when Wanda was out of earshot.

…**XXX…**

Rogue and Remy were still swimming at the foot of the falls while Wanda was still trying to figure out what to do with her painting. She was situated a few steps from the bank, gathering her thoughts. She wanted to capture the alluring sight of the cascading falls because she felt that the scene would give her the power and strength she wanted in her art, but something was missing, she thought to herself. She was lost in thoughts yet again when her gaze fell back on Rogue and Remy, this time she smiled at them as a new inspiration came to her.

Rogue and Remy were intimately gazing on each other's eyes, her hands cupping his face, him holding her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Remy pulled her closer and took her lips to his, her arms then wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Wanda sighed as she looked at them, studying their features so she could register the moment in her mind. She decided to paint the picture with Rogue and Remy in tow; realizing that they would have made the perfect addition to the lifeless drawing. Wanda would never admit aloud that she was jealous of the close relationship of Rogue and Remy, but that didn't stop her from wondering whether she could find someone who could love her, just like Remy loves Rogue.

Further away from where Wanda was seated, John was busy fiddling with a leaf, his back pressed on a tree trunk as he looked at Wanda's figure, for a moment he thought he saw sadness in her eyes but it was quickly replaced by a smile on her lips as she continued to stroke her pencil towards her drawing pad. All this time John wanted to talk to her about the events from last night, but he found himself always nervous around her and he couldn't find the strength to confront her until now.

John stood up and decided to confront her. "Hey Wanda."

Wanda jumped at John's sudden appearance behind her.

"Man, don't do that John, you scared the day lights out of me."

"Sorry."

"You like popping out of places and scaring the crap out of people or something?"

"No, I really didn't mean to… including last night." He said looking at his feet.

"Ooh." Wanda said her embarrassment painting her face.

"I didn't know you were in the bathroom, and I don't want you to be mad at me, I'm really sorry." John said as he brought his eyes to meet hers in an apologetic manner.

"I'm not mad at you John."

John only smiled before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that way. It was kinda my fault too, I wasn't used to locking doors cause I live alone at my condo. I wasn't expecting anyone to barge in while I was in there."

"So were cool again?"

Wanda laughed at the funny face that John gave her. "Yeah were cool again." She repeated.

"So what are you doing?" He asked, to change the awkward subject.

"I'm finishing something for the exhibit on Tuesday." She said while John peeked at her pad from behind her. "We have to pass inspirational pieces for the launching of our firm's new branch."

"New branch?" He asked sitting on the ground beside Wanda.

"Yea, a museum, our boss thought it would be good for the business. We do it side by side with our designing, cause not many people are getting designers to do their homes nowadays, so she decided to up the business by making a new branch." She said as she continued drawing in light strokes.

"How does it work?" John asked looking intently at Wanda who was happily explaining her work to him.

"Well, we do art pieces, paintings, sculptures and of course our designs, houses, garden patterns, couches, chairs… everything. And then we place it in the firm's mini museum until it's auctioned off." Wanda turned to look at John. "I'm surprised your interested in our work John, not many people are."

"Well I think it's creative, interesting and I love art."

"It doesn't seem boring to you at all, not even a little?"

"Nope." He answered. "Anything that has to do with you isn't boring."

"Ooh, Thanks." Wanda said softly.

"You know, you draw very well. It's exquisite."

"Wow thanks John that really means a lot." Wanda answered almost instantly before tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"It's the truth Wanda, you captured them profoundly." He said pointing towards the bathing couple.

Wanda only answered him with a smile. "I don't know what else to say."

"Neither do I. How bout we take a walk for a while?"

"Ahmm, sure alright let me just put this stuff back." Wanda answered, smiling at him before placing her pad and pencils into her bag.

**...XXX…**

"Hey Rems, look." Rogue said as she nudged Remy to look at their friends. "Aren't they cute?" Rogue said while she tried to pry off from Remy's grasp.

"_Oui Chere_." Remy said as he inched towards Rogue's face, annoyed and with little interest at the thing that led Rogue to finishing their heated kiss.

"What are yah doing Swamp rat?" Rogue asked him, and lightly slapped him across the chest when he placed his expert hands at the back of her neck and tried to untie her white bikini top.

"Remy is trying to get your attention, isn't this supposed tah be an intimate date?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Remy, Ah don't really want tah do this in front of them."

"They won't mind I'm sure, let's get back tah business, shall we?" Remy said before hugging Rogue tighter this time, but again she pulled away. "What now?" Remy asked slightly irritated.

Rogue then decided to tease Remy, so she changed her expression and pretended to be bored. "Ah'm not really sure Ah want tah do this now." She said.

"_Non_?" Remy asked.

"Non." Rogue replied back crossing her arms to her chest.

"Okay." Remy said without remorse, Rogue was shocked at his sudden disinterest.

"Really? Are yah okay with that Rems, yah just gonna leave it at that, no violent reaction, no whining, nothing at all?"

"Non." He repeated.

"Ah mean it's not like yah tah back away from sex before? If anything, yah initiate it." Rogue said with disbelief.

"Y' better believe it chere, Remy doesn't want tah force y' into doing something y' don't want tah do." He said as he turned around and made his way towards the picnic table.

"Where are yah going?" Rogue said catching up to him.

"Remy's gonna ask John to play cards with him again." By the time he said that she reached out for his hand and turned him around to face her, he can feel her sultry breath against his and he wanted to kiss the lips that she has kept from him during their conversation. But he was getting tired of Rogue brushing him off that he decided to play the game she always uses on him.

Rogue on the other hand believed that Remy was dead serious and since she really wanted him now, she regretted ever teasing him. "Remy." She said her words coming out like a whisper and she moved a little closer, the only thing keeping them from touching was the air between them. But then Remy pulled away. A smirk flashed across his face as he backed away from her reach.

Remy saw Rogue's pleading eyes and his smirk grew wider, it was the first time that he brushed off Rogue's advances and he didn't expect that he would enjoy the sight of her on the begging side. He was really proud of himself even if it took a whole lot of will power just to keep his hands from touching her when she inched closer to him a while ago.

He was waiting for Rogue to actually beg for him as he decided to give in only after a few more pleading advances but again Rogue was ahead of him.

"It's really okay with yah?" Rogue asked again.

He shrugged, "Remy can deal with not getting any for a day."

"Okay then." Rogue said as she untied the knot of the back of her suit.

"Whoa _Chere_, what do ya think yer doing?"

"Ah'm goin' fo' a dip." She said one arm crossing her chest for cover as she took off her bikini top.

"Naked?"

"Is there somethin' wrong taking a bath naked?" Rogue asked with an innocent tone.

"Non, non… Aahhh, say _Chere_." Remy asked as his hand scratching his hair.

"Yes Remy?"

"…"

"Yah want tah join meh?"

Rogue's eyes suddenly became playful and Remy smiled forgetting everything that they said for the past few minutes and when Rogue flung her top to his face... "Fine, Ok… Remy's in!" He shouted almost instantly. 'I love this _femme._' He thought as he removed what's left of his clothing and followed her.

"Hmmm… now where were we?" Remy said when he finally caught up to her at another part of the lake that was covered with huge rocks.

…**XXX…**

"So what do you think about my hobby?" John asked Wanda as they roamed around the place.

"That is really cool, well; I don't really think it's just a hobby for you anyway. More like an unspoken profession. I didn't think guys could do that, I thought their sensitive side only comes up when they are on dates." Wanda said stopping for a moment to meet his gaze.

"Well I don't brag about it, it's a secret you know, the only ones who know about it are you guys, not even my mom knows about this."

"Why don't you want people to know about you and your secret affairs?"

"You make it sound like I'm hiding something illegal."

"I'm starting to think it is… I mean if there's nothing wrong about it then there's no reason to hide it." Wanda said.

"I dunno, people might think I'm some kind of wussy, it's against my manly image to be sensitive."

"A man can be manly and sensitive at the same time, take Remy for example."

"He's one of a kind, and anyway this is very different. My sexuality is at stake, I'm already jinxed at getting girls, letting the world know I'm a romance novelist would be social suicide."

"Well I would still be your friend no matter what, I don't think it's corny nor does it harbor threats in my perception of your sexuality… I-I think it's…"

"It's?"

"Inspiring."

John only looked at Wanda, lost for words yet again; he didn't intend on telling her about his "secret hobby" which was writing Romance Novels, he was nervous at the idea of someone else besides Remy knowing. But when they started talking, he felt so comfortable with Wanda that he felt that his secrets were safe with her. It was a feeling he wasn't akin too, but he loved it, especially when she said she liked that sensitive side of him. John couldn't help feeling that his attraction for Wanda was growing by the minute.

Wanda turned her attention from John for a moment, when she heard Remy shout from a distance and smiled. She was about to comment on them but when she turned around; John was leaning closely to her face. "John?" She asked softly and the only answer she got was his soft lips on hers and his hands on her face. Wanda noted that his eyes were closed and hers was open from the shock but instead of pulling away, she closed hers too, brought her hands to his hair and parted her lips for his tongue that was begging for access. She relished the moment lost in her thoughts, the kiss lasted for minutes and during the entire ordeal, she felt light headed and happy. Not once did it entered her mind that the sensation she was feeling could be this good and she thought that maybe this kind of touch was what she was yearning for after all, but before she could further ponder on, she felt John pulling away; with same questioning eyes she pleaded for an answer. But he only smiled at her, stood up and offered her his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Wanda said. A part of her wanted to pull him back, but instead, she stood up by his side as they started walking towards camp. They were silent for a few seconds until Wanda felt something or rather someone take her hands and held it in his. Wanda wasn't really sure how she should react but when John looked back and winked at her, she found it hard not to smile back and squeeze his hand in return.

…**XXX…**

When they reached the site, neither Rogue nor Remy was there. "That's funny, where could they be?"

"Hmmm maybe they are still touring the place." John said as he let go of Wanda's hand to check on the couple on another side of the site.

"No, Rogue doesn't like walking. Hmmmm maybe they…"

"What?"

"No matter, wanna go for a swim while we wait for them?"

"Sure." John said as Wanda dove into the lake with perfect grace, when she came out, she flipped her hair and adjusted the straps of her top, an action that didn't go unnoticed by John. In a matter of seconds he found himself jumping into the lake.

"Now this is fun." She said.

"Yep." John answered, his mouth curving slightly when he felt something soft and silky touching his leg. He tried looking through the waters to see what it was but he couldn't get a glimpse, he then decided to pick it up by bringing his foot up with the material in tow.

"Woah, who does that belong to?" Wanda asked at the white bikini that is now resting in John's hands. "Wait a minute; I know who that belongs to. I was there when she bought it."

"You mean?" John said throwing the bikini at Wanda. "Man, they really can't keep their hands off each other huh?"

"You got that right." Wanda said as she brought herself up from the lake and sat on the bank before standing up. "I dunno about you John, but I'd rather not be around when they decide to look for their missing clothes."

"Right behind you Sheila, I'm hungry anyway." John said as he followed Wanda to the picnic table.

Another hour went by and once again they found themselves walking into the forest, Wanda set the pace while John lagged a little behind. As he walked something sparkling caught his eye and he decided to follow it, upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a silver bracelet, probably from one of the previous campers from the site. It was really pretty and it looked like it cost a fortune, John crouched down to pick it up and placed it in his pocket.

"Hey John, come over here and have a look." Wanda said from a distance and quickly he followed suit.

"What's up?" John called to Wanda as she bent over with her back to him. John was trying hard to look away but the more he did the stronger the urge to hold her close once again.

"Look here." Wanda said as she straightened up and held a gold stone in her hand. "Do you think its real gold?"

"I don't think so." John said as he took the rock from her hand.

As soon as their hands touched, it started to rain, and they were soaked in mere seconds. John searched for a covered area and he was pleased when he saw a shallow cave ahead of them. He pointed towards it as he motioned for Wanda to follow. The path now was not only rocky, but muddy and slippery as well. John carefully stepped onto a large rock, and as he turned to help Wanda, he heard her scream; apparently she slipped and was lying on the muddy floor on her buttocks.

"Hey, are you alright."

"Yeah, clumsy me… the path was slipperier than I thought."

"Yeah, come on, let me help you up." John assisted her but she felt a throbbing pain on her left ankle.

"Ooow… I think something's broken, it really hurts."

"We'll do it slowly; you can't stay here in the rain, you'll catch a cold, not to mention you're injured."

"Okay." Wanda said before John helped her up and took her to the shelter of the cave. They have been staying there for quite a while now and the rain doesn't show any sign of slowing. Silence engulfed them as they ran out of things to talk about. Minutes became hours and they still found themselves stranded. Every now and then John checked on Wanda's foot and the pain doesn't really go away. "I think I slipped pretty badly." Wanda said flinching as she moved her leg to a more comfortable position.

"I just hope this rain dies down soon so we could get your foot checked out."

"Rogue should be worried sick right now, it's been hours."

"Yeah, it's getting dark too." John said.

Wanda began stroking her arms with her hands before muttering a soft "Yup."

Seeing this, John decided to lean in closer, their bodies touching, as he brought his arms around her shoulders, his bare chest against her cold skin. "Let me get you warmed up a little."

"Thanks John." She said before she felt him lean in closer to her face, tilted her chin with his fingers and looked at her face with dead seriousness.

"What is it John?" Wanda called as looked at him with pleading eyes, she felt her body stiffen in a second when John placed his other hand on her back but when he kissed her lips her nervous body felt somehow safe and relaxed. John's eyes never looked away as he gently laid her down against the cold floor of the cave. Wanda can feel his hands all over her and the foreign sensation sent shivers down her spine.

John trailed butterfly kisses from her lips, neck and her cleavage stopping only at her bare stomach before he looked up and brought his lips back to hers, his actions were slow and delightful making Wanda moan with every kiss. His soft caresses traveled from her face down to her torso, the warmth of his body on top of hers provided the comfort she yearned in contrast to the cold weather.

The rain continued to pour hard and Wanda's inhibitions were slowly dying away, a while ago she wasn't sure if she was ready for whatever this innocent kisses would lead to but John's assuring hands made her feel happy, excited even. She concluded to herself that she was ready, consequences be damned, with that she held on to his shoulders and she made her kisses stronger as she gripped him tighter. She felt his hand brush a stray hair away from her face before it traveled on the back of her neck. His expert hands pulled a string from the knot of her top as he stopped their kiss for a moment that made her gasp for air. She clasp him tighter as she waited for what will happened next, but instead of more heated kisses all she got was the throbbing pain of her foot that John accidentally bumped.

"Ow, ow." Wanda said as John answered a soft "I'm sorry." before he cupped her swollen foot in his hands and tried to massage the pain away. An awkward silence engulfed them as John sat up aiding Wanda to do so as well. When she was safely positioned beside him once again, John decided to speak. "I'm sorry, we-I shouldn't have done that."

"We didn't do anything."

"But we almost did." Immediately John regretted the words that came out from his mouth when he saw the hurt and angry expression on Wanda's face. "Don't get me wrong Wanda, it isn't because of you, it's just that, I don't want you to feel that I'm using you or something, I don't normally do this to girls… I mean were not even dating formally… yet." _'I just couldn't keep my hands off you.' _He mentally added. "Which is why I wanted to ask you out, it seems corny but like I said, I'm not really good at these things."

"I understand, like I said I'm not really good at these things too." Wanda said nodding before she leaned in close to his chest after she re-tied her bikini top.

"Guess we're one of a kind then." John said with a smile.

Feeling a little dizzy, Wanda spoke again. "Hey John, I'm getting tired, you mind if I rest for a while?"

"Not at all." John said as he stroke her black hair. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "I really like you, you know." His words though, were left unanswered.

…**XXX… **

When John woke up, it was already dark, he dozed off partly because of boredom and partly because he was tired too. Wanda was still slumped up in his arms and the heavy rain was no more than a drizzle so he wanted to go back to the site and decided to make a go for it after a few seconds of contemplating. He gathered himself together and adjusted Wanda's position in his arms as he carried her, careful not to wake her up or touch her injured foot, which was starting to bruise. The trip from the cave, back to camp was only fifteen minutes away, but seemed longer as his small steps and Wanda's weight added to the slow and careful pace he was taking on his way back.

When John got back to the site, Rogue and Remy had just finished loading everything in the car. John explained to them what happened leaving the part about the intense make-out session as he gently placed the sleeping Wanda in the back seat and sat besides her cushioning her head with his shoulders.

"We were looking all over for yah, Ah was worried sick. Rogue said as she sat on the passenger's seat of the car, Wanda chose that moment to wake up.

"Hey _petite_, how are y' feeling?" Remy asked.

"Good… I'm actually better now, thanks to John." Wanda said as she opened the door on her side and got out slowly.

"I don't think you should be doing that?" John cried out but Wanda only shrugged him off and walked back and forth.

"I am sure I'm okay now, I guess I didn't break anything at all."

"Are yah sure?" Rogue asked her.

"Positive." Wanda said looking at her intently.

"Good cause Ah could use some sleep, John could drive and we'll take the back seat."

"But Rogue I don't even know where we are?" John complained.

"Its okay, Remy will show yah the way until we reach the high way. Then yah can take it from there."

"Okay." John said as he took the keys from Remy and exchanged places with him. Rogue sat in the backseat and Wanda hurried off towards the front.

When they reached the highway, Remy's noise was no longer heard. True enough the couple was really exhausted and not even Wanda's constant laughing could wake them up. John, who was now his usual playful self, looked at the sleeping couple with a grin in his face which made Wanda turn around to look at them too.

"Are you thinking what Oy'm thinking?"

"Cut it out John, rule number one, no pranks while in the car." Wanda said holding her index finger up.

"Who makes this stuff up?"

"Rogue. She'll have a fit, if we try anything funny."

"Figures, anyway I wanna thank you for today."

"Yeah me too."

"About that thing about going out."

"Okay."

"What?" John asked playfully.

"I said its okay, but since you live very far in New York."

"New York is not that far for me Sheila, and I would love to come over and hang out even if I am on the other side of the world."

"Sure you do."

"Well I have a lot of things I need to make up to you."

"Like what?" Wanda asked leaning in closer to John.

"Hmmm." Was the only sound he managed to make as he too unconsciously inched closer, when they were about to kiss, the car swerved in the highway instantly pulling them apart and earning them a shout from someone in the back.

"Jesus John, are yah tryin' tah kill us." Rogue said as she woke up.

"Sorry guys something pretty caught my eye, and it blocked my path. Not happening again."

…**XXX…**

They reached Rogue's house at eleven in the evening, and after a refreshing shower Wanda decided to walk home. John accompanied her on the way as he felt responsible for Wanda's sore foot because he wasn't paying enough attention at Wanda when the incident happened. The walk wasn't long, but it was a good few blocks away, and Wanda didn't complain about her injury but John could see her wincing once in awhile. She wished she just took Remy's offer to drive her home but for some reason she didn't and there was no use in turning back now. John in turn was now paying attention, trying to watch out in case he needed to catch Wanda in case she trips, slips or falls because of her innate clumsiness and her bad foot. God knows he was really hoping for that, although it never came.

Wanda's condo was on the top floor of a modern building. The interior wasn't fancy or spectacular, but it was homey and clean, and the furniture was well kept and sophisticated, but despite that, there were not too many things that were distracting to the sight, and she was really inclined to keeping things simple and unique. John was contemplating on this as Wanda slumped to her couch and breathed a sigh of relief. "Man I thought I was never coming home again."

"Your place looks great."

"Thanks." She said as she shifted her weight in the sofa but she accidentally forces some of the weight on to her leg. "OUCH! Man!" She cried as John hurried towards the small kitchen, opened the fridge and came back to Wanda with ice cubes and a towel. Gently he placed the towel which held the ice on the bruise on Wanda's ankle.

"You know I have an ice pack somewhere there."

John ignored her comment. "Better?" He asked.

"Yea it feels nice."

"You should get some sleep, you're pretty tired."

"Yea… I should."

"Ahh… I wanted you to have this." He said as he took out the silver bracelet from his pocket and placed it in her hands. "I found it in when we were walking earlier today and it made me think of you."

"Thanks. It's beautiful." She said as John places the bracelet on her wrist.

She then unconsciously brought her hands to her forehead.

"How are you feeling? You look pretty pale."

"I'm sure it's nothing, like you said I'm just a little tired that's all."

Unsure of her answer, John decided to place his hands on Wanda's forehead and then her neck. "Wanda you're really hot, you're sick. Maybe I should stay the night, well I couldn't leave you here all alone in that condition."

"Well…"

"I can take the couch." John said as he plopped down on her sofa. "See?" He said acting comfortable.

"John, you really don't have to do this, its fine."

"It's not fine and I really do." John said as he stood up and let Wanda to what he guessed as her room.

"Okay, fine doctor; I'm leaving the door unlocked in case you need to check up on your patient." Wanda said before drinking her medicine and showing John where the other medical supplies are. "By the way." she added before she entered her room. "The guest room's over there." She said as she pointed at the door on the other side.

"Goodnight Wanda, he said."

"You too John." She said before she slowly reached out to John face and gave him a short but passionate kiss that left him gasping for air, before she closed her door.

**A/N 2.0: **Thank you to those who reviewed. _Ultimategammy91_, _roguishcharm_, _pennylane87_, _imissmycupcake_, _lets just call me_, _Goldylokz_, _gambitfan85_, _Crazy Rikku Fan_ and _Rogue181_. Hope I didn't miss anyone.

This chap gave me a workout, so I hope you liked it… anyway let me know hee hee.

**ziRi out! **


	5. Third Party

**Overcoming Distance**

**5. Third Party**

Wanda opened her eyes in slits and surveyed the dim room around her, she was still groggy and couldn't tell what time it was and while her irises struggled to adjust, she felt something, a damp cloth on her forehead and something else warm around her left leg; slowly she felt the pieces of cloth on her ankle being removed by gentle hands. The temperature of her body was warm and she guessed a fever contracted from staying in the rain for too long, she remembered she has work tomorrow and wished that the warm feeling would go away. Everything was still a blur but as she was about to sit up a familiar calming voice hushed her and told her to go back to sleep.

The next thing she knew, she was wide awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Wanda gave off a low grunt when the clock said six-thirty; she was not a morning person and the only thing she hated more than waking up very early in the morning, was waking up early on Monday mornings. A long yawn and stretch followed her movements as she reached for the blackberry beside her clock to check her messages. She didn't hustle as she went through her daily routine.

She took her time in the shower, afterwards wrapping a white bathrobe around her damp body, after drying her self up, she decided to check her handicaps from last night's escapade. Her ankle felt better; the only indication of the sprain was a slight bruise; fervently she tried standing on one leg giving her weight on her injured foot against the carpeted floor but to her surprise, it doesn't hurt anymore. Her fever was also gone; she made a mental note, not to stay in the rain for too long for a woman as busy as her self need not to have these distractions. With her strength back, she found herself eager to start her day as she made her way outside her bedroom, where she assumed her guest-slash-nurse would be waiting for her.

She checked the guest room first, but he wasn't there. The bed had been neatly made and the sheets were cold, indicating that he's been gone for while. A frown ran across her lips, but changed into a smile when she smelled bacon and eggs coming from her kitchen, Wanda realized that she was hungry and she hurriedly went to check on her cook.

"John?" Wanda called happily as she skidded towards the small kitchen.

"Sorry princess but prince charming went to work, he sent fairy god mother to take over baby-sitting at the moment."

"Rogue!" Wanda jolted in surprise, expecting to see John instead of her over-exposed best friend. "I didn't see you there, since when are you here?"

Rogue immediately turned around, and the white-streaked bangs of her hair hung loosely on the sides of her face. "Surprise!" Rogue said mockingly coupled with her infamous laugh at Wanda's pained expression. "Still cranky, ungrateful and overly surprised… Yep seems normal and well tah meh, ain't no sick persons here. Ah take it you had a good night's rest?" She asked, one hand holding a spatula.

"Yea I guess so…" Wanda said, sitting down on the barstool in front of the kitchen counter.

Rogue looked at her friend with concern as she placed her hand on her hip. "Looking for someone?"

"I just thought he'd be here since he said he'd stay the night." Wanda answered as her fingers fiddled with her left ear, a mannerism she didn't see wrong to correct.

"He did… but he and Remy had tah head back tah New York this morning. He was worried about you and asked me tah come by tah check on yah. He left you a note in the counter; he said he would call you." Rogue said blowing a stray hair from her face.

"What time did they leave?"

Rogue turned back to the stove, and flipped the bacon before answering. "Early this morning, at around 4."

Wanda's mouth formed a small "o".

"Okay so what happened last night, anything worth talking about?" Rogue asked grimly concentrating on cooking. "Did yah two… Oh!" Rogue's eyes immediately widened with horror, her free palm went straight to her face to cover her mouth for exaggeration.

"No, we didn't do anything much really, the moment we got home, I took my meds, he sent me to bed and then he went to the guest room, that's all." Wanda replied with seriousness. "Why, were you expecting something else Rogue?"

"Ah was thinkin' maybe kissing… hmmm, no making-out then some foreplay and then home run." Rogue turned slightly to face Wanda.

"We only got to first base."

"Not even second?" Rogue asked a little disappointed.

"Well, almost but I had to call a time out."

"Seriously Wanda, yah need something to supplement your life than just your virgin imagination."

"I know, I know. But I don't want to play my first ball in a wet cave with a sprained ankle; it's more awkward than romantic." Wanda joked half truthfully.

Rogue looked at her friend, a crossed expression on her face. "What wet cave? What's awkward?"

"No matter." Wanda said closing the subject.

"So, how's your foot?" Rogue asked returning her gaze to Wanda.

"It's a lot better." She answered "Its nothing really, John was over-reacting."

Rogue only nodded in return not questioning Wanda's sudden blank expression; she only stared back in silence before offering Wanda her breakfast at the table. "Here, eat up and get dressed, the presentation for the exhibit is today so we have tah go there early tah finish up. Don't forget to take your meds; we can't afford you to be sick today. Ah'll drive." Rogue said.

"Yes mom." Wanda answered, reminding herself of how Rogue bossiness must have rubbed off on Remy because they sound pretty much alike.

…**XXX…**

As Wanda settled into the passenger's seat of Rogue's black BMW, she began to think about work and their upcoming presentation that morning that she was half prepared for. To distract herself and to calm down her nerves, she decided to play with the radio controls. _"Good morning, it's a great Monday morning here in Miami as weather reports suggest, the sun is here to stay. Yes you all heard that right…"_ **chushk **_"…Its seven forty-five a.m. dear motorists, we advice you to wear your seatbelts and drive safely, rush hour in thirty minutes but right now most roads are clear of traffic and-…"_ **chushk **_"…Happy hour here at WWP78.9 as we welcome the __day with a blast, now your regular music, we have Offici- …"_ **chushk **

"Please make up your mind or better yet turn that thing off. It's annoying." Rogue said awfully serious, probably thinking about the same thing too.

"Sorry I am just nervous about today's presentation."

"You, nervous? Well that's different coming from you." Rogue said before pausing. "Ah'm sure we'll do just fine." She assured her a couple seconds after. The ringing of Wanda's phone cut their conversation.

"Oh hey… yea I got your message… she did, she's with me right now… Hmmm, yea off to work… I'm fine, better actually." Wanda glanced at Rogue before turning to talk again, her voice softer this time. "Hmmm, yea I do too… Thanks for last night… Bye."

After a few minutes of pause Rogue decided to break the silence. "Ah was gonna ask yah if it was Emma, but Ah already have a feeling that Ah knew who that was." She said with a smirk.

"Rogue, sometimes it's nice to keep a safe distance from your boyfriend, he's rubbing off on you, big time. That smirk only works for him, don't ever use it." Wanda replied.

"Don't change the topic."

Wanda sighed, "Yea it wasn't Emma, it was John."

"Ooh… Ah smell love in the air. What did he say when you said _'I do too'_?" Wanda looked at her, trust Rogue to be straight to the point when she wants to know about something.

"He said he missed me… so I said I did too."

"Wow, Ah could get used tah this Wanda; Ah didn't know yah have a romantic side that's working."

"Well, I'm starting to believe that your right about your corny _lovey-dovey_ stories, it's very unusual but I like this feeling. It's more exciting than work, like I could lose myself and not care about anything else at the moment. But let's not get our hopes up shall we… if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right.

"Typical Wanda." Rogue said to her. "Always gotta be over analytical and sure before signing a deal."

"Better safe than sorry." Wanda replied with a small grin on her face.

"Well Ah'm just glad that you're opening up."

"Me too."

They reached the parking lot in record time due to Rogue's swift car and pro-like driving skills. "So are you two going out now?" Rogue asked, not wanting to drop the interesting conversation.

"Well yes… no… I don't know." Wanda answered as Rogue parked and turned the engine off.

"What do yah mean, yah don't know? Didn't he ask yah just now?" She asked as she got out of the car, and began brushing the wrinkles from her pants with her hands.

"I was kinda hoping he would." Wanda looked at her intently, her blue eyes darting from Rogue's black car to Rogue. "But he was just checking up on me. He didn't even hint on asking for a date." She said as she stared on the phone she was holding in front of her.

"Hmmm…" Rogue said in deep thought. "Maybe he's waiting for the right timing."

"Probably."

"Or maybe he's just shy… or too much of a gentleman."

"I don't think so, shy?? Hmmm I might have to rethink that statement." Wanda said remembering the events that took place in the cave of Black Jungle. Both girls made their way towards the elevator leading to the upper levels of the building.

Rogue spoke again, excited about her friend's progress in the love-life section. "Well, according to Remy, John has never brought a girl at their apartment, oh I know maybe he's a virgin… he's too much like you."

Wanda only smiled and shook her head; Rogue's speculations are becoming weirder and weirder by the minute. "Do you honestly believe everything that your boyfriend says?"

"Ding!" The sound of the elevator buzzer stopped the girl's on going conversation but just as Wanda was about to thank her lucky stars, Sam Gurthie, Emma Frost's blonde, well-built secretary was standing at the entrance seemingly waiting, his eyes lit up when he saw them, in his hands were two thick folders, one black the other white. Both smiled at him and continued their walk to their office but Sam cleared his throat, the politest he could muster, to get their attention. "Ahmm… excuse me ladies."

"Hey Sam, do you have any message for us?" Wanda asked.

"Ms. Frost wants you to finish these files before the exhibit." He said handing the black folder to Wanda and the red one to Rogue.

"Are yah kidding meh?" Rogue asked in frustration. "We have a presentation in two hours. Does she want to postpone that or something?"

"No ma'am, but she said that it's important for ya give her the finished documents A.S.A.P." Sam said slightly bowing his head at Rogue. "And of course she expects the two of you to present for the board meeting, which is also today."

Rogue's round eyes widened with irritation and disbelief.

More business like than her best friend, Wanda got her eyeglasses from her purse and started to read the front of the huge folder, gazing slightly at Sam as she asked. "What are these anyway?"

"Not really sure ma'am, but I think those are the client orders, new list of clients, houses in need of interior fixing and houses and gardens in need of your expertise, all them hanging since last January." Sam narrated enumerating the list using his fingers.

"Are yah kidding meh?" Rogue said again as both her and Wanda opened the folder and browsed through the thick papers inside. After a few seconds, the two switched folders and began shuffling through the pages again.

In a matter of seconds the duo scrambled off to the office that they shared and sat back to back facing their own desks, the blonde southerner was left alone looking at the empty space before him where Wanda and Rogue stood moments ago. "Women…" He said in a whisper, shaking his head as he went back to his desk.

…**XXX…**

**10 long hours later…**

After finally finishing the reports, both Wanda and Rogue slumped back into the red couch of their chocolate-colored office. Sometime during the day, they managed to finish their presentation and attend a meeting with the board of directors. Whoever said that designing was an easy job was most definitely wrong, especially if your boss was Emma Frost. The girls were just enjoying their first few minutes of serenity, when the phone rang, the unwanted noise echoed through the small room.

Rogue leaned in on Wanda, squeezing her best friend between the couch and herself. "Get it." She commanded, while placing the back of her hands in front of her eyes to cover them from the stinging light above.

"You get it; you're closer, besides I can't, not with your fat ass leaning on me." Wanda whined as she tried to push Rogue's leaning figure away from her body. "Man I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning; I think I am sick again." She said touching her neck and then her forehead.

Too exhausted to argue, Rogue dragged herself towards the nearest desk and answered the phone with a tone that lacked enthusiasm. "Yeah, Rogue and Wanda's… Ah mean Darkholme and Maximoff's office." The latter sentence bringing forth the alertness in her voice. "Yes ma'am!" She replied to the person on the other line with stiffness that caused Wanda to stare at her with a questioning look. "We'll be there… yes ma'am, right away." Rogue said, sighing after she placed the wireless phone back in place.

Wanda continued to look at her intently before finally opening her mouth to speak. "So who was it?"

"We are being summoned, by the Frost Queen." Rogue said walking over to her desk and reached for her red lipstick and applied some on her lips.

Wanda followed suit, arranging her hair as presentable as she could. "What for?"

"Matters of great importance." Rogue said holding her chin up and placing her hands to her waist mockingly imitating their boss' voice and actions.

"Man, just when I thought the problems were over." As Wanda finished her sentence a knock sounded through the door and the familiar face of Sam Gurthie came into view. "Hey, were on our way, no need to fetch us Sam." Wanda said smiling at the polite southerner.

"Ahh, sorry, but it seems the boss changed her mind and decided to come here herself instead. I just came to warn you." Sam replied handing a thin folder to Rogue.

"What?" Rogue said just seconds before Sam fully opened the door to let Emma Frost through. Emma is a woman in her early thirties, her long blonde hair hung neatly down her back like a curtain and she was wearing her usual outfit of pure white, from the furry jacket, the short skirt and her knee length boots. Apart from her snobbish demeanor, she was depicted by her employees and friends as 'perfect'. And with all the compliments and praises she receives, she carries herself with an air of importance, and today was no different.

As Emma sashayed through the small office, the heels of her boots gave out a _click, clack_ sound that was too eerie for Rogue and Wanda's ears. "I don't have much time, but keep in mind that what I have to tell you is of great importance." She said with a stern voice, and placed her right hand on her waist. The action made Wanda chuckle but when both Rogue and Emma stared at her, she quickly looked away to hide her smile. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone." Emma said.

"Client?"

"Buyer?" The girls asked.

Emma crossed her arms across her chest as a young man with disheveled hair and rock-star clothes entered the office. His knee-high black boots were a little worn out, his jacket was crumpled and his blue jeans faded, although he looks a little out of place from the formal business suited people in the room, his clean shaved handsome face didn't seem to care. For a second Wanda thought he was a model, his marveling features seemed to say so, until their boss spoke up. "Meet your new partner, Lance Alvers."

"New…"

"Partner??" Wanda asked finishing Rogue's sentence.

"Yes, your new partner. Mr. Alvers here is recommended by my father, he's not a professional designer like the two of you, but he's been on some projects. I'm hoping he'd become one of the bests of this company, as the two of you are. Your new job is to help him become just that." As Emma went on, her usual angry stare was replaced with a sweet glint directed to the new guy.

"Are yah saying we show him the ropes, then that's it?" Rogue asked immediately, looking at Wanda as if reading her mind.

"Like an apprentice?" Wanda asked while eyeing their boss' new love interest.

Emma took the mirror in front of Rogue's desk and checked her face and her already perfect make-up. "No." she answered. "Lance isn't here to learn, he's here to become a top designer like you."

"But how can we do that, I thought you said he's new to the biz?" Wanda inquired.

"No, I said he had a few projects in the past, he's just too lazy to continue, show them your portfolio sometime Lancey." The faces of both Rogue and Wanda stared at Emma with pure disbelief. Rogue even pushed herself to stare at Lance with an annoyed look, which took all her strength because he was too handsome to get mad at, at first glance.

"But…" Wanda tried to protest.

"Well, so long girls." Emma said stomping out of the office with a smile. Wanda was about to let out a sigh when her head popped to the door again. "By the way, your new assignment starts today. It's a new mansion on Beverly Hills; the client is a friend of mine, so naturally I want the best to work on this project. Handle the interiors and the garden too. SAM!" she called out to her assistant "The folders!" When Sam handed another thick binder at Wanda, Emma spoke again. "The details are in there… make sure you two fill Lancey in on everything, you're scheduled to meet with the client next week to start the planning procedures. Good luck!" She called as she made her way towards the posh elevator of Frost Enterprise.

"Man." Rogue said as Wanda threw the binder onto her desk and sat down on her chair.

"Ahem." Said someone from the room and both girls look up at Lance, when both girls glared at him, Sam hurriedly excused himself and went back to his duties.

"You both seem cold, Emma said your angels… I think she assessed wrongly." Wanda never took her eyes off Lance; she was giving off unfriendly stares while Rogue was trying or more like acting to appear mad, she knew she had failed the moment Lance winked at her.

"Wha-" Rogue was about to say something when Lance inched himself closer to her.

When his face was merely inches from hers, he spoke in a whisper, but not so quiet where Wanda couldn't hear what he was saying. "I like you, you're pretty. Anyone ever told you that?"

"Yea, my boyfriend." Rogue replied and gave him a slightly irritated look that came naturally this time.

Wanda was looking at the two who were exchanging words and stares. She half expected Lance to try his luck at Rogue once more before being turned down again, but when his gaze flickered to one of the desks with a picture of a smiling Rogue and her boyfriend, she saw him sigh and then smile at her instead. 'Unbelievable' she thought as his playful gaze lingered on her.

"Wanda right, have we met before?"

"Aah no." Wanda replied, 'dude this guy sucks at punch lines'.

Lance gaze never left Wanda as he spoke. "You pretty girls can study the book and fill me in later; I'll be at the coffee shop. Call me when you need me." Lance said after placing a calling card on top of Wanda's desk. "Bye." He said giving a slight nod at Rogue. "Bye Wanda." He said in the sexiest bedroom voice he could muster before walking away, leaving both girls open mouthed with disbelief.

Rogue was the first to recover. "Wow that was a little uncalled for."

"What a flirt… _Lancey_ must really like to throw himself at every girl he meets." Wanda said stressing the pet-name their boss called him.

"Ah think he's okay." Rogue said giving off a smile that Wanda recognizes all too well.

She shook her head at Rogue, "Yea I should have known that after all these years your types still range from flirty, arrogant, egoistic men."

"Nothing like that Wanda, Ah was just stating the obvious, Ah mean if were gonna work with him, might as well like him despite his so-called _arrogance_."

"I can't believe Emma would date an egoistic creep like him. And even going as far as letting us experiment with his talents and miraculously make him a designer icon or something. What? Are we on some reality T.V. show? Hard for me to grasp Rogue… it's impossible."

"It's not like we could do anything… she's the boss remember."

"Fine, you work with him, I'll stick to the project and you show him the ropes."

"Ah don't think he'd like that arrangement. Didn't yah see the way he looked at yah? Man, sometimes you're so dense."

"And here I thought you were rooting for John. You change your mind easily."

"A little comparison won't hurt Wanda; it makes the play all the more fun."

Wanda sighed at her this time. "You know that's actually what I am afraid you'd say."

"Say what?"

"Never mind." Wanda replied her gaze never left the doorway from which Lance had left.

…**XXX…**

**2 more grueling hours later…**

Rogue and Wanda once again found themselves in the now almost empty parking lot of the Frosts. It was unusual for them to see such an empty sight because they were usually one of the first ones to leave the vicinity, proof that the day was a really long and stressful one.

Rogue waved to the guard who opened the door for them. "Ah'm glad that's over. If Ah had known better, Ah would have resigned and took Remy's offer a long time ago. Ah swear this job is gonna kill meh long before Ah have grandchildren."

"Offer, what offer?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

Rogue fidgeted the hems of her top. "Nothing, nothing he offered to take meh to another job to New York, yah know, closer tah him."

Wanda shrugged; Rogue was such a bad liar. Her thoughts were followed by silence and as she forced herself to push them back, she found herself opening her mouth to speak. "Yea, oh before I forget, isn't Remy supposed to be calling, right about now?" Wanda said checking her wrist watch as she did so. "Aren't you gonna report the new guy who likes pretty women?"

"Please, he's hardly a threat to meh at least. Ah think yah should be more worried about yourself."

"I'd rather not think about it."

"Yah sure are bringing the subject up a lot."

"I am not!" Wanda shot back.

Rogue only answered with a laugh as she tossed the keys to Wanda. "You drive, my back aches a lot. Ah never thought Ah could work that much in one day." Rogue complained switching her purse on the other shoulder.

"Yeah tell me about it, do you think we should go to the spa?" Wanda asked flipping her blackberry to call for reservations; she halted mid way and stared blankly at Rogue.

"Its past eight already, spa closes at six remember?" Rogue reminded her.

Wanda on the other hand was trying to force her key in the car's key hole. "Uugh!" She successfully opened the door after three tries. "Could this night get anymore frustrating?"

"Hey girls… you look like you're on some kind of trouble." Wanda jolted a little as an unfamiliar low voice of a man came from behind her.

She quickly turned around, her hand holding Rogue's car key tight like a knife in an attempt to create a weapon for self-defense, not caring if it would make much difference. "L-Lance?" She said suddenly, as soon as she had the chance to study him more closely. "What the hell?" She said a little more loudly wishing she appeared more angry than relieved. "You arrogant… _PERSON!_" Her hands now struggling at her sides. "You do not scare people like that; you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sheesh, don't get all worked up over that, no need to shout so loud." Lance said "I was just waiting for the two of you to get down."

"That wasn't a funny joke; I thought you were a rapist or something."

"Well that's the part I'm trying to portray."

"What?"

"I was acting Wanda." Lance said smirking.

'Stupid', it came from Wanda's annoyed thoughts. She then glimpsed at Rogue's grinning lips from the side; she didn't know if it was Lance or Rogue's calm response to him that annoyed her more. "Well what do you want then?" She asked.

Lance looked at her with less goofiness this time. "Well you didn't call me, like I asked you too, in order for me to take part in the Beverly Hills project; you need to feel me in on the details." His air of importance was there, Wanda flinched recognizing its similarity to that of their boss'.

"We kinda figured you wouldn't care." Wanda said her voice more stable than it had been a couple of minutes ago.

"Aah I do, Uncle Frost would really want me to take this job seriously. I owe this to him."

"Uncle… Frost?" Rogue asked more to herself than to him.

"Yea, he and my mom are siblings." Lance answered unaware of Wanda's confused expression.

"So… Lancey is…"

"Yea Wanda, Emma is my cousin. Ha ha, I told her not to call me that, it gives people the wrong idea." The girls noticed Lance's sudden change of attitude unlike earlier today; he seemed nice and almost kind. "Were just really close."

This time it was Rogue who tried to end the conversation, too tired to involve her herself in the adult bicker. "Ah- hmmm sorry for your trouble Lance, we'll just tell you the project details tomorrow." Rogue said slightly smiling before climbing in to the passenger side of the car.

"Ahhh wait. Actually I waited here not only because of that." The two women halted.

"Hmmm? What then?" Rogue asked curiously.

Lance looked at Wanda intently this time. "I was wondering, hmmm whether you would want to go out…" He asked never averting his gaze, his hand made it on hers. Rogue stifled a giggle at her friend, if it wasn't for Wanda's death glares, she would have held a thumbs up sign at Lance.

"Can't." Wanda responded instinctively, disappointment shown in the faces of both Rogue and Lance.

"Another boyfriend?" Lance asked persistent and more determined.

"I dunno, maybe." As soon as it left Wanda's mouth she regretted it. She should have said that she had a boyfriend; this would only give Lance the impression that she was somehow interested, or unsure with John. This is why she hates romance; she hated complications and off-base decisions of dating. Right now, Lance was a complication.

Lance smiled triumphantly, "No need to worry then." Wanda turned to Rogue for help but at that same moment Rogue's phone rang; she answered it immediately while the other two was left starring at her and back to each other in awkward silence. "Yea… sorry sugah got caught up at work… Yea, Ah would be home soon too, we can talk later then… uh-huh Wanda's here… We were just going…" Rogue then looked at Lance before deciding to say her parting words. "Ah love yah too, hun."

As soon as she hung up, Lance took the hint to give them time to rest and go home; he walked towards the opposite end of the parking lot to his Jaguar, but not before saying his goodbyes to both Wanda and Rogue.

"Nice save." Wanda said sarcastically as she turned towards the inside of the car.

"Sorry, Ah'll beat Remy up for his crappy timing later. Or maybe yah can do that when he comes over." The southerner said as she placed her phone back on her purse. "You should have seen the look on your face Wanda, it's priceless."

"Are you trying to push me to liking Lance?"

"That would make things complicated for you since Ah know you like John, but hey it isn't my fault your _maybe_ boyfriend acts too slow."

"It isn't complicated." Wanda said convincing herself. "I don't even like that Lance guy."

"So yah would choose John over him?"

"Anytime, hands down, I might even call him now." Wanda said crossing her hands on across her chest.

It was at that moment that Rogue's phone rang again and after a quick glance on the screen, she slowly handed her phone to Wanda. "Here, let's give your words a test."

"Huh?" Wanda asked while she took the phone from Rogue's hands and placed it on her ear. She was expecting Remy's voice but instead she was greeted with a husky voice belonging to another.

"Hello, Wanda is that you? Its John, I couldn't reach your phone so I asked Remy for Rogue's… anyway, I just called cause I wanted to ask you about that date that we talked about… Hmmm I was wondering if you would like to go this Saturday… that is if it's not a bother… so, ahh what do you say?"

The silence was replaced with a smile on her lips. Suddenly the events of the day didn't matter one bit, Lance was quickly forgotten and Wanda didn't seem so tired anymore.

Wanda almost forgot about Rogue, who was starring at her from the passenger's seat, totally caught up on what she could discern from the conversation on Wanda's end. She wasn't usually this curious, but there was something about Wanda and John that makes her feel like she's watching some bad reality show on T.V.. The idea of Wanda possibly in love, is something still weird and foreign for her, but like any bad reality show, she wanted to know how the plot goes.

"Hmmm yea sure, Saturday's fine…" Wanda said sweetly.

Rogue hissed on the background.

"No, work was work… stressful."

"What a lame line." Rogue called exasperated. It was no use; she wasn't getting any information since Wanda was talking with five words or less. After a few more minutes, Rogue got bored and anxious so she began talking to Wanda too, to distract herself. "Wanda, Ah'm hungry."

"No it's just Rogue… yea were in her car… I left mine at home." Rogue began tapping an annoying beat on the window. "Stop that... No, not you." Wanda said. When Rogue obliged, she began talking to John again.

Rogue puffed a sigh before coming herself closer to Wanda and pressing her ear in the back of the phone.

"Hey John, I'll call you later ok? yea… goodnight." Wanda closed Rogue's phone and stared blankly at her best friend. "Eavesdropping, you're unbelievable you know that?"

"What was Ah supposed tah do, yah were mushying with your boyfriend on my phone. Taking your time, Ah might add, Ah was afraid you were gonna talk for hours." Rogue said shivering at the thought which reminded her of a brunette friend from high school, good knows she had endured too much suffering from her late night talks with her boyfriend.

"Why didn't you call _your_ boyfriend? That's got to be a valid distraction."

"Aah hello?? Yah were using mah phone."

Wanda's mouth formed a small 'o' before returning the phone. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"All is forgiven." Rogue said as Wanda stepped on the gas and very slowly made her way to her house.

"So Saturday night huh…" Rogue declared perversely.

"Let it go Rogue…"

"Fine, fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long and sorry its soo long… lol.

No naughty things this time, it's called a plot. Lol anyway let's all give our imaginative and playful minds a rest for a while, okay?

Thank you to my fab reviewers Ultimategammy91, roguishcharm, gambitfan85, Rogue181, tfobmv18, Goldylokz, pennylane87 and Crazy Rikku Fan.

You know what to do…


End file.
